NCIS: At That Moment
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: What happens when Gibbs and Abby are bored, on another random day? Rated M for a reason! Gibbs/Abby! Enjoy! Title changed!


NCIS: Another Random Day

A/N: Hey everyone! Um, the title, doesn't mean much. I couldn't think of what it could be, so I put that. This is rated M for a reason. It's Gibbs/Abby smut! =D Some of my reviewers have told me to write more, so guess what, I did!

Disclaimer: If you don't read smut, please, turn back.

I'm warning you! Though, I dare you to read this -Gibbs stare-

Enjoy!

Always,

Ellie

----------

"_Abby Sciuto, you have no idea how bad I want to just take you upstairs and fuck you til forever."_

"_Then fuck me already!"_

_----------- -_

With that said, Gibbs was quick into making a move.

Picking Abby up, he put her on the counter, making a swift removal of her tank top and bra.

"Oh god Abby." Gibbs moaned, taking a nipple in his mouth, licking it, teasing it with his teeth.

"Fuck Gibbs! Ohhhh.." Abby moaned, her head leaning back against the cupboards, as her hands ran through his silver hair.

Taking the other nipple in his mouth, he gave it the same attention, sucking, teasing, licking.

Going down, he kissed her soft belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

"Gibbs...please..."

Hearing that, Gibbs picked up Abby, carrying her out of the kitchen, kissing her senseless, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he threw her on the bed, as he quickly shed his pants, boxers and shirt.

"Abby, when I fuck you senseless, it won't be gentle. Maybe at first, but it wont be in the end." Gibbs warned.

"Good!"

With that, Gibbs hurriedly moved to undo Abby's jeans, throwing them across the room to join his.

Grabbing her panties on each side, he slid them down her long silky legs, and discarded them with the rest of the clothing.

Covering Abby with his body, his mouth found her neck, as he licked and nipped, teased and tauted. His hand found its way to Abby's opening, as he slid a finger inside her entrance, feeling how wet she was. Finding her nub, he teased it with his finger, as he felt her quiver.

"Oh yeah, you're ready." He said, gruffly, and turned on.

"Just fuck me already Gibbs!" Abby whined, clearly going insane.

"No patience?" He chuckled, as he swiftly entered her.

"Noo..pe." Abby stuttered out.

Gibbs quickly setting pace, he mumbled in Abby's ear. "You drive me crazy...sweet temptress Abby.." He paused, moaning for extra measure. "There's times...in your lab... I just want to take you against that wall in your office...and fuck you til you see stars."

"God..Gibbs..." Abby moaned, as he continued to pound his cock inside her.

"You're mine Abby. You got that? You're mine, and mine only." Gibbs said, out loud, for everyone to possibly hear, wanting a response from her.

"Yes! I'm yours!" She screamed out, gripping the sheets as tightly as she could.

"Good." He felt Abby near the edge of coming. "Come for me Abby. Come hard and fast for me baby."

"Gonna...come.."

With a thrust of their hips, she quivered as she came, feeling Gibbs come at the same time. Spent, her body relaxed, as he pulled out and rolled on his back, pulling Abby with him to lay on his chest.

"You're amazing Abby. So amazing."

Abby giggled. "So are you my silver-haired fox."

"I meant what I said Abs. You're mine, and nobody else's, and they're gonna see that."

"Or what, you'll kick their ass?" She chuckled.

"You know I will."

"My hero." Abby said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I try."

They both welcomed the silence for awhile, letting the cool air breeze come in through the curtains.

Before falling asleep, Abby whispered.

"I'll always be yours."

Gibbs smiled, as he held Abby closer to him, as close as he could.

At that moment, he found that he couldn't have been more happy, than he was.

At that moment.

--------------------- -------------------------

A/N: Damn right? Well, I dunno what possessed me to write another smut, but I did. How was it? Leave your reviews at my door! =) I love em!

Always,

Semper Fi,

XO,

E


End file.
